helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oricon
Oricon (Original Confidence) puts out Japanese music charts, equivalent to the Billboard charts in the US. Oricon maintains several ranking lists and publishes them on its website. While paying customers have access to the full lists, a slimmed down version is available for free on their website. Number Ones Hello! Project singles which have reached number one on the weekly chart include: *1998: **Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume *1999: **LOVE Machine - Morning Musume (#1 for three weeks) **Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni *2000: **Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume **Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! - Petitmoni **I WISH - Morning Musume *2001: **Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! - Minimoni (#1 for two weeks) **BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni **Ai no Bakayarou - Goto Maki **The Peace! - Morning Musume **Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide - Minimoni **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Morning Musume **Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo *2002: **Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume **Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume **SHALL WE LOVE? - Gomattou *2003: **AS FOR ONE DAY - Morning Musume *2005: **Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - DEF.DIVA *2006: **Aruiteru - Morning Musume *2009: **Shouganai Yume Oibito - Morning Musume *2013: **Help me!! - Morning Musume **Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Morning Musume **Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume *2014: **Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 **Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 Hello! Project albums which have reached number one on the weekly albums chart include: *2000: Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ - Hello! Project *2001: Best! Morning Musume 1 - Morning Musume *2002: 4th "Ikimasshoi!" - Morning Musume *2003: No.5 - Morning Musume Year-end Charts Singles Top 100 Singles of 1998 :52. Morning Musume - Daite HOLD ON ME! (497,120) :58. Morning Musume - Summer Night Town (417,330) Top 100 Singles of 1999 :7. Morning Musume - LOVE Machine (1,207,370) :51. Morning Musume - Memory Seishun no Hikari (410,850) :93. Morning Musume - Manatsu no Kousen (235,010) Top 100 Singles of 2001 :5. Morning Musume - Ren'ai Revolution 21 (986,040) :15. Minimoni - Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (763,380) :20. Morning Musume - The☆Peace! (659,490) :37. Goto Maki - Ai no Bakayarou (434,790) :39. Petitmoni - BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (429,270) :42. Morning Musume - Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (414,480) :47. Tanpopo - Koi wo Shichaimashita! (386,830) :57. Minimoni - Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni Bus Guide (326,320) :64. 3nin Matsuri - Chu! Natsu Party (303,870) :86. 7nin Matsuri - Summer Reggae! Rainbow (226,190) :95. Goto Maki - Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (210,360) :100. 10-nin Matsuri - Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (202,660) Top 100 Singles of 2002 :17. Morning Musume - Souda! We're ALIVE (443,630) :26. Minimoni - Minihamus no Ai no Uta (325,440) :29. Morning Musume - Do it! Now (310,600) :39. Minimoni - Minimoni Hinamatsuri! / Mini Strawberry Pie (265,590) :51. Matsuura Aya - ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (224,480) :52. Minimoni - Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta (212,230) :64. Morning Musume - Koko ni Iruzee! (184,130) :95. Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! (135,210) Top 100 Singles of 2003 :63. Morning Musume - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (151,342) :64. Morning Musume - Shabondama (151,104) :75. Morning Musume - AS FOR ONE DAY (129,893) Top 100 Singles of 2004 :89. Morning Musume - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (108,368) Top 200 Singles of 2006 :167. Morning Musume - Aruiteru (53,404) :168. Kusumi Koharu - Balalaika (53,344) :184. Morning Musume - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (48,667) :195. Morning Musume - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (47,159) Top 200 Singles of 2007 :126. Morning Musume - Kanashimi Twilight (61,322) :141. Kusumi Koharu - Happy☆彡 (57,278) :149. Morning Musume - Egao YES Nude (53,047) :155. Morning Musume - Onna ni Sachi Are (50,812) :172. Kira☆Pika - Hana wo Puun (46,127) :193. Kusumi Koharu - Chance! (40,492) Top 200 Singles of 2008 :126. Morning Musume - Resonant Blue (55,949) :144. MilkyWay - Anataboshi (49,492) :159. Morning Musume - Pepper Keibu (46,067) :195. Berryz Koubou - Dschinghis Khan (37,096) :197. Buono! - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (36,675) :200. C-ute - Edo no Temari Uta II (35,789) Top 200 Singles of 2009 :83. Morning Musume - Nanchatte Ren'ai (70,299) :111. Morning Musume - Shouganai Yume Oibito (53,950) :124. Morning Musume - Naichau Kamo (50,313) :144. Morning Musume - Kimagure Princess (45,241) :186. Berryz Koubou - Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy (35,263) :189. Berryz Koubou - Seishun Bus Guide / Rival (34,589) :190. Yaguchi Mari - Seishun Boku / Seishun Ore (34,368) Top 200 Singles of 2010 :138. Morning Musume - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (48,357) :156. Morning Musume - Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (44,035) :161. Morning Musume - Seishun Collection (40,865) :174. Yaguchi Mari - Kaze wo Sagashite (37,251) :193. Berryz Koubou - Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (35,002) Top 200 Singles of 2011 :135. Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (56,291) :137. Morning Musume - Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (55,643) :186. Morning Musume - Maji Desu ka Ska! (41,029) :187. Morning Musume - Only you (40,778) Top 200 Singles of 2012 :70. Morning Musume - One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show (110,475) :89. Morning Musume - Wakuteka Take a chance (88,977) :139. BeriKyuu - Chou HAPPY SONG (56,895) :154. ℃-ute - Aitai Aitai Aitai na (49,686) :155. Morning Musume - Renai Hunter (49,232) :162. ℃-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (46,096) Top 200 Singles of 2013 :41. Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (158,915) :66. Morning Musume - Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (106,680) :68. Morning Musume - Help me!! (103,936) :106. ℃-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (67,748) :113. ℃-ute - Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (64,080) :135. ℃-ute - Crazy Kanzen na Otona (52,202) :161. Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (43,144) :166. Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (42,094) :175. Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (39,379) :193. Berryz Koubou - Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (36,023) Top 200 Singles of 2014 :42. Morning Musume '14 - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (160,798) :47. Morning Musume '14 - TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin (141,821) :52. Morning Musume '14 - Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 (132,225) :76. Berryz Koubou - Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (80,791) :89. ℃-ute - Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (67,534) :99. ℃-ute - I miss you / THE FUTURE (62,331) :107. ℃-ute - The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (57,766) :137. Berryz Koubou - Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (47,095) :150. Juice=Juice - Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! (43,645) :177. Juice=Juice - Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete (38,415) :181. S/mileage - Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (37,141) :186. S/mileage - Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion (36,616) Highest Selling Singles *'Morning Musume - LOVE Machine (1,646,630)' *Petitmoni - Chokotto LOVE (1,123,610) *Minimoni - Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (763,380) *Akagumi 4 - Akai Nikkichou (507,850) selling shuffle unit single *Goto Maki - Ai no Bakayarou (434,790) *Tanpopo - Koi wo Shichaimashita! (386,830) *Matsuura Aya - ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (224,480) *Taiyou to Ciscomoon - Tsuki to Taiyou (188,860) *'Country Musume - Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (with Ishikawa Rika) (142,340)' *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (81,866) *Abe Natsumi - 22sai no Watashi (81,460) *Berryz Koubou - Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (80,791) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (75,351) *Nakazawa Yuko - Karasu no Nyoubou (74,700) *Kusumi Koharu - Balalaika (72,709) *Heike Michiyo - GET (70,260) *'℃-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (67,748)' *Fujimoto Miki - Romantic Ukare Mode (65,888) *BeriKyuu - Chou HAPPY SONG (56,895) *MilkyWay - Anataboshi (49,492) *'ANGERME - Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu (48,069)' *'Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (45,834)' *Buono! - Honto no Jibun (42,035) *W - Aa Ii Na! (41,581) *Melon Kinenbi - Akai Freesia (37,914) *GAM - Thanks! (36,477) *v-u-den - Koi no Nukegara (33,250) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (30,714) *Mano Erina - Otome no Inori (25,228) *ZYX - Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (19,086) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Minna no Tamago (17,306) *Ongaku Gatas - Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (14,527) *Iida Kaori - Aegekai ni Dakarete (12,482) *Guardians 4 - Going On! (11,677) *Coconuts Musume - Halation Summer (9,730) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Seishun! LOVE Lunch (6,371) *Lilpri - Little♡Princess☆Pri! (3,175) *Maeda Yuki - Nishi Shinjuku de Atta Hito (3,030) Lowest Selling Singles *Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! (300,320) *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Sakura Mankai (61,929) *Tanpopo - BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee (60,450) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (53,331) *'Morning Musume - Pyocopyoco Ultra (34,050)' *'Juice=Juice - Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (32,391)' *MilkyWay - Tan Tan Taan! (26,681) *Fujimoto Miki - Okitegami (24,746) *BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (24,745) *GAM - LU LU LU (21,836) *'S/mileage - Koi ni Booing Buu! (20,954)' *'℃-ute - Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (19,830)' *W - Miss Love Tantei (18,099) *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Itoshiki Tomo e (17,762) *'Country Musume - Shining Itoshiki Anata (with Konno Asami & Fujimoto Miki) (16,450)' *Minimoni - Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta (16,410) *Goto Maki - Secret (14,861) *Kusumi Koharu - Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (14,468) *ZYX - Shiroi TOKYO (13,969) *Mano Erina - My Days for You (12,622) *Buono! - Natsu Dakara! (12,554) *Shugo Chara Egg! - Shugo Shugo! (10,899) *V-u-den - Jaja Uma Paradise (10,236) *Berryz Koubou - Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! (9,634) *Ongaku Gatas - Yattarouze! (9,042) *Guardians 4 - PARTY TIME (8,722) *Iida Kaori - Door no Mukou de Bell ga Natteta (6,422) *Athena & Robikerottsu - Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (5,913) *Matsuura Aya - Chocolate Damashii (4,795) *Abe Natsumi - Ameagari no Niji no you ni (4,696) *Nakazawa Yuko - Danna-sama (2,853) *Lilpri - Idolulu (2,671) *Coconuts Musume - Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" (2,540) External Links *Official site Category:Oricon